Trick or Treat
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: Tricks or treats? Which one is preferred? Well, it might just depend on what's being offered. Unrelated One Shots
1. Too Authentic

**The countdown to Halloween has officially started. Starting today I'll post a one shot each day leading up to Halloween.**

* * *

Tomorrow would be Halloween and Cat had nothing to wear for a costume. She loved dressing up as all manner of things, but this year her parents had been busy with her brother and didn't have the time to take her costume shopping. So instead, she went searching on her own. Right when she thought all hope was lost and she would have to be something she had been already, she encountered a small shop. It didn't look like any store she had been to before. Just the entrance gave her chills. It was dimly lit and the ghastly masks hung up along with the various decorations and accessories on the shelves looked too real. But despite that, she entered. She needed a costume and nothing was going to stop her until she had one. She carefully navigated the cramped space until she came to what looked like a very cluttered counter. She moved to ring the bell resting on top when a raspy voice spoke up right next to her, making her jump.

"Looking for something specific, dear?" the old hunched-over woman asked. Cat skittered away, arms tucked close in slight fear, but managed to shake her head.

"N-no. I was just looking for a neat costume I can wear for tomorrow. I've looked everywhere and I haven't-" she began to explain, but the woman held up a hand and she fell quiet with the gesture alone.

"You've come to the right place. I have a big assortment of costumes. I'll show you," the shopkeeper said, leading the way down a row of shelves. Cat followed but kept her distance from everything, including the old woman.

"Now, if you aren't looking for anything particular I'll give you my personal favorite suggestion," the woman said, stopping at the back where an ornate black box sat upon a shelf. She picked it up and turned to hold it out to Cat who hesitated. Spikes and swirls decorated it and a shiny black bow topped it, the ribbon seemingly frayed.

"How much is it?" she wondered, getting the feeling that it wouldn't be cheap.

"Oh, don't worry about that. You look so desperate to have something for tomorrow, I'll let you have it for free," the old woman replied. Cat's eyes lit up as she hugged the box to her chest in excitement.

"Really? Thank you! That's so nice of you!" she exclaimed. The woman smiled.

"It's nice to see someone interested in the spirit of Halloween. I assure you, with this, Halloween will be a day you'll never forget," she told the happy redhead.

"Yay! Halloween here I come!" Cat shouted, running from the shop, all fear and uncertainty lost. She yelled another thank you as she ran out but the woman just watched her go with a wicked smile.

"Have fun, dear," she mumbled to no one but herself.

* * *

Halloween had thankfully fallen on a Saturday so Tori and Jade didn't have to trudge through school before going out. Which led to other activities to fill the time until they had to meet up with the rest of the gang.

"Jade, don't you think we should start getting ready? It's getting dark," Tori reminded her affectionate girlfriend. Jade groaned a complaint and went back to kissing down her neck. It wasn't like she didn't like the attention, because she did very much, but they had somewhere to be and she was nothing if not punctual. Jade on the other hand…

"We still have an hour to get ready and we're going around your neighborhood so technically we're already here," Jade replied, a hand coming up to direct Tori's mouth to hers. Jade always knew just how to take her breath away. When they parted she had that smile Jade called idiotic but secretly found endearing. Tori shook away the daze of being kissed senseless and untangled herself from Jade.

"Where are you going?" Jade protested.

"To get ready. Come on," Tori responded, voice unyielding. Jade rolled her eyes but slid off Tori's bed. Tori went to her closet and Jade dug through the bag she brought with her. She planned to spend the night with Tori after they went trick or treating so maybe she could pick up where they left off later. Jade was almost dressed when she caught sight of Tori's costume. She smirked and walked over to hug her from behind.

"I am so glad I won that bet. You look good enough to eat," she joked playfully, lightly biting at Tori's neck. Tori laughed but pushed her away.

"Go put on your fangs and let's get going," she ordered. Jade frowned but did as she was told. The custom fangs she ordered were expensive but way better than anything sold in stores that would give her a horrible speech impediment. These clipped right onto her teeth and made them look like real fangs. The bet she had made with Tori concluded with her winning. For her prize she got to pick what they would wear for Halloween. Tori wanted to be some cutesy matching couple crap, but if Jade was going to do that she wanted it to be something better than some themed atrocity everyone did. She was glad to have won, so this year she was a vampire and Tori was her sexy victim, held prisoner to do to as she wished. While Jade wore a nicely tailored shirt and vest that clung to her curves along with slim pants and polished black boots, her cape flowing behind her, Tori wore a nice dress of the same era as Jade's clothes. Victorian, if she remembered correctly. With some make-up she would make a bloody bite on her neck. The dark yet intricately designed dress she wore was picked out by Jade, and she couldn't get enough of how great Tori looked in it with her hair wavy and tumbling over her bare shoulders.

"Ready?" Tori asked from her place in front of the mirror, touching up anything she felt was out of place. The dress would have looked killer with heels but she made sure to slip on some plain black flats so that she wouldn't hate walking hours from now.

"Yes. Let's go, my love. The night awaits," Jade responded in fairly accurate accent. She pushed her cape back with a flourish and extended a hand to Tori who took it with a giggle. Together they walked outside where they would wait for the rest of the group to arrive.

"I'm glad Trina left early to that party and didn't decide to tag along. I'd have to hear her complaining all night," Tori mumbled, turning to see Beck pull up right on time. Jade snickered and pulled her close.

"Are you sure you just don't want her to know that you lost the bet, thus owing her twenty bucks?" Jade taunted.

"Ok, first of all, she's my sister. She should be backing **me** up, not **you**! Secondly, you cheated so you shouldn't have won in the first place," Tori pouted, crossing her arms.

"Victoria, don't do that. It's not becoming to act childish," Jade chastised her using the accent, smirking when Tori became more irritated. She grinned, showing off her fangs and then kissed Tori's cheek.

"So what, we're going to be method acting the rest of the night?" Tori inquired just as their friends got out of the car and headed over to them.

"If you want. Personally, I would love to see you throwing yourself at me all night while I gladly have my way with you," Jade mumbled, scraping a fang lightly on Tori's jaw. She didn't mean to shiver, but Jade's voice and the pointed fang against her skin was an unexpected pleasure. Yet she pushed Jade back and turned away, playing hard to get. She knew Jade enjoyed the chase. It was a game they played often back when they both figured out how each other felt but teased and taunted before sharing their first kiss. It was supposed to be a challenge, to see who would give in first. They both did at the same time.

"Damn, you're looking great, Tori," Andre complimented when he saw her. Jade let out a convincing hiss and pulled Tori into her possessive arms.

"She's mine, dog," she growled, eyeing Andre who was dressed as a werewolf. The make-up team Cat was a part of was really getting good at prosthetics and hair. Andre caught on to their little act and snarled in return.

"Maybe I'll win her from you, vamp," he retorted, stalking closer. His hands were raised, sharp nails poised. He wore tattered clothes, like the transformation ripped them. Jade removed Tori from his line of sight and strode forward to meet him head on. They were just about to reach each other when Cat jumped in between them.

"No fighting!" she demanded forcefully, holding out her hands. Both Jade and Andre suddenly froze without their consent. Neither thought much about their sudden halt because both were disappointed they couldn't act out a fight.

"We weren't really going to fight, Cat," Andre told her.

"I don't care. We're going to have fun tonight and that includes no fighting," the redheaded witch told them. Jade just shrugged and looked past Cat to see Robbie and Beck. Robbie wore the typical black suit and clunky shoes of Frankenstein's monster. His face and hands were painted and the stitches looked close to real. Beck stood next to him in a fancy suit and top hat.

"What are you? A groom at a wedding?" Jade joked, walking up to him and flicking the brim of his hat. He fixed it with a light frown but puffed out his chest. With a flourish of his hands he produced a wand Jade knew was just up his sleeve. She wasn't distracted enough to be tricked. She rolled her eyes but Cat clapped.

"I'm a magician," he explained.

"Excellent. Dinner and a show," Jade commented, looking back to Tori with a hungry stare. It actually made Tori gulp in anticipation.

"Shouldn't I be the show? I can do magic too," Cat spoke up, running over while holding her pointed hat on her head so that it didn't fly off.

"Cat, you can't do magic," Robbie told her, politely patient yet still gaining the witch's wrath.

"Can too! I turned my brother into a troll!" she exclaimed.

"You told us your brother was going to be a troll for Halloween," Robbie pointed out.

"I know. And now he is," she confirmed with a self-satisfied nod.

"Come on. Before you two get in another fight," Beck advised through a sigh. He took them both by the arm and made them start walking. Each of them unraveled their worn yet trusty pillowcases they took every year. They lasted longer than bags and could withstand pounds of candy should they hit a lot of houses.

"But I did!" Cat claimed, voice raised to anyone who would listen. No one did. They all made their way down the street to begin their candy collecting. With one block down they were ready to start on another when Cat jumped in front of them.

"I'll show you," she insisted. They all groaned.

"Cat…" Tori began gently, but the witch didn't want to hear it. She raised her hands and then threw them forward, fingers wiggling at her group of unconvinced friends. A cold wind swept through the air, making each of them shiver, but that was about it.

"Are you sure you aren't Mother Nature?" Andre joked, referring to the drop in temperature. Cat was not amused. She stomped off ahead of them and Tori jabbed Andre in the side. He didn't even flinch.

"Hey," he complained anyway. They hurried to keep Cat in sight so that they didn't lose her, but Robbie was starting to slow down.

"Tired already, Shapiro? Is it too much past your bedtime?" Jade taunted, smirking at Robbie who was hobbling along with some difficulty. He grumbled something unintelligible and shoved her out of the way with an amount of force she didn't think he had.

"What's his problem?" Jade questioned, glancing to Tori who shrugged. Jade's eyes dropped to the smooth skin of her shoulders and neck, suddenly feeling a strange pull for a second, but then Beck's voice snapped her out of it.

"Andre, what the heck are you doing, man?" he shouted, shoving Andre away from a group of kids he had bowled over. Beck seemed to be the only one to notice him running off, howling and growling as he pounced on some kids. Once he got him to stand he had to jump back from a swinging claw. Andre snarled and moved to attack again. Beck reflexively held out his wand and a shower of bright sparking lights shot forward to blind the werewolf. He howled and covered his eyes before running away.

"Andre!" Tori tried calling after him, but he didn't seem to hear her. That or he didn't care, because soon he had disappeared down the street.

"Jade, we should go after him! Jade?" she panicked, halting when her girlfriend didn't answer. She turned to her, coming face to face with an expression she had never seen before. It was cold and lacked emotion. But the hunger in her gaze; that was a little more familiar. Yet something about it made her step back.

"Jade?" she squeaked out. A pale hand reached out to grip tightly at her wrist, yanking her closer. The other tipped her head back. Jade leaned in, nuzzling at her neck before her tongue slid over her warm skin. Fear clutched at Tori, pronounced by the lack of heat that should be coming from Jade. Sharp teeth barely had a chance to graze her skin when bright lights filled her vision. Jade hissed angrily and covered her eyes, backing away. Beck stood with his wand at the ready, pointed right at Jade.

"She's mine," Jade growled, refusing to back down. Beck only conjured up a small bottle with what looked like ordinary water.

"Don't make me hurt you," he threatened. Jade darted forward but fell to her knees seconds later, skin smoking, when Beck tossed the contents of the bottle at her. She screamed and held her face in her hands.

"Beck! What did you do?" Tori yelled, rushing to kneel by Jade.

"Tori, be careful. Something isn't right here," he warned.

"I **tried** to tell you!" Cat emphasized, sad that she couldn't stop the flow of power that made her want to prove herself. It wasn't enough to just tell them of what she could do. She had to make them see. The scream of kids brought the three friends' attention to a group running away from Robbie who narrowly missed hitting them when he threw a bike. He let out a deep sound then began to shuffle towards more frightened kids. Beck waved his wand and fire burst to life on Robbie's sleeve.

"Fire!" he screamed, trying desperately to put it out.

"Beck, how are you-" Tori began to ask, but her words cut off when Jade suddenly grabbed her, pulling her close and biting into her shoulder. She cried out at the sharp pain and tried to get loose but Jade held her tightly. An unseen force abruptly pushed Jade off her, throwing the vampire feet away to hit the ground hard. She pushed herself to her feet and the light of a lamp post illuminated her quickly healing features that had burned away.

"Get up. We have to get out of here," Beck told her urgently, hauling her to her feet.

"But…I don't…what's going on?" she muttered, having a hard time understanding. She looked to Cat who returned the look with one of guilt.

"You made them like this," Tori said, finally understanding. Cat's shoulders drooped and she averted her eyes.

"We can talk later," Beck said, grabbing them both and forcing them into a run. Jade's sharp gaze locked on Tori, refusing to allow her to be taken away. She decided to follow at a distance, remaining hidden until the right moment presented itself.

* * *

Tori, Beck, and Cat practically fell over each other in their haste to get back to Tori's house. Tori made sure to lock the door once they were safely inside.

"What the chiz happened out there?" she questioned, hoping her friends could provide answers.

"I'm sorry," Cat apologized, plopping on the couch.

"Cat, it's not your fault," Beck tried to say, but Cat wouldn't listen.

"No. It is. I went looking for a costume last minute and found this creepy shop. The lady there told me that with this I would have a Halloween I would never forget. I thought she meant I would have lots of fun like we always do, not turn my friends into monsters!" she explained, tears in her eyes. Tori sat down next to her, patting her shoulder.

"It's ok, Cat. You didn't know," she insisted. Cat just whimpered.

"She's right. We're fine and the others will probably be fine too. We just need to get back to that shop and find out how to fix this," Beck suggested. Cat nodded and wiped at her tears.

"It's a good thing we weren't dressed as monsters, huh?" Tori said, looking to Beck.

"Yeah, but these magic tricks do come in handy," he replied, holding out his hand and conjuring his wand out of nowhere, unlike the last time when he obviously tried at distracting the eyes on him so that he could slip out the wand from his sleeve.

"Do you remember where the shop is?" Tori asked Cat.

"Yeah," she responded, head bowed and voice cracking.

"Let's go," Tori coaxed, pulling her to her feet with her.

"Uh, maybe you should clean up first," Beck pointed out. Tori didn't know what he meant until she remembered the very real blood staining her skin. She left to clean away the fake make-up along the right side of her neck as well as the bite on her left shoulder. The blood already began to clot at the wound and it stained a bit of her dress, but otherwise she looked better than she had before. She joined her friends in the car with Beck at the wheel and Cat in the passenger seat so that she could give him directions. They pulled up outside the shop, which wasn't too far away, and looked out the window.

"Cat, this is a laundry mat," Beck said, wondering if she forgot where the shop was.

"No! It's a creepy shop! It really is!" she insisted, jumping out of the car. Beck and Tori rushed to follow her.

"Maybe we should retrace your steps and-" Tori began to suggest, but Beck spoke up.

"Hold on," he said, all his attention focused on the small building in front of them. He pushed back his cape so that it billowed in the breeze and then waved his wand. For a second, Tori thought she saw a different building before them.

"She's hiding it from us," Cat realized. Beck nodded.

"Can you help me uncover it?" he asked her.

"I don't know how," she replied, uncertain of using her temporary powers again.

"Neither do I, but I kind of just let the magic do whatever and it listens," he explained. She took a deep breath then walked over to stand by him.

"Ok," she said with a nod. Together they worked their magic, stripping away the illusion to reveal the shop Cat said would be there.

"That was awesome you guys!" Tori exclaimed, amazed yet still not able to believe that it was happening. They all ran for the closed door and Beck tried to open it.

"Of course. It's locked. Must be closed," he observed.

"No, it can't be closed! We only have until midnight to fix this!" Cat panicked. Beck and Tori froze in place.

"What?" Tori questioned, aghast.

"How do you know that?" Beck inquired.

"There was this card in the box under the costume that said anyone who wears a witch's robes on All Hallows' Eve will be granted powers to do as they wish, but any spell cast will become permanent should they still be activate past midnight," she told them.

"And you didn't think that was important to know before?" Tori demanded, eyes wide and worried. All she could think about was their friends stuck as creatures, of her Jade a blood thirsty vampire. Forever.

"I didn't think it was real until my brother became his costume! Then I forgot about the warning because I was so excited that I could do magic," Cat answered. Beck's jaw clenched with renewed determination. He plucked his hat off his head and waved his wand around the brim.

"Hold out your hand," he told Cat. She complied and he turned over the hat, dropping a key in her palm. Cat quickly used it on the locked door and it swung open with a creak.

"As much as I don't want to go in there, we have no choice. This is serious," Tori said, glancing into the dark shop with quickly rising anxiety. Beck entered first, followed by Cat and then Tori. The door shut behind them.

"I was wondering when you would be back," the raspy voice of the old woman said from the dark. A candle flickered on to highlight her features. More burst on around the shop, revealing the ghoulish faces around them.

"You didn't tell me the costume was magic, and now my friends are monsters!" Cat spoke up, tears in her eyes again.

"Did you see the warning? Did you heed it? It seems not," the old woman said with a shrug.

"Tell us how to reverse the process," Beck demanded, wand at the ready should he need it to threaten her. She cackled, and with a flick of her hand, his wand was taken from him.

"Don't try and get the upper hand on me, boy. You and your friend are powered by a small portion of what I wield," she warned him.

"You're a real witch?" Tori questioned in disbelief.

"Yes. I was exiled from my world and sent here to live among humans. Should I directly use my magic on anyone I would be executed. So I entertain myself by letting curious humans wear my robes, conduct irreversible damage on themselves and the people around them, and then laugh at their misery. Of course, I'm not punished because I didn't cast any spells, but it still leaves those stuck-up council members to clean up after me so that humans aren't too keen on what truly goes on around them," the witch clarified.

"You've had your fun, now tell us how to fix it," Beck pressed, hands in fists at his sides and glowing dully.

"Fine. You must find your friends and bring them back here first. Once they are gathered, our young little witch in training must turn them back. If she fails by the time Halloween is over, your friends are doomed to remain as they are," she told them.

"You can't just poof them back yourself?" Cat asked, terrified of possibly making the situation worse if she tried to turn them back.

"Have you not listened to a single thing I said, stupid girl? I cannot directly use magic," the witch scolded. Cat whined.

"We have to hurry," Beck said, running for the door. Tori was right on his heels. Cat glanced at the stooped witch then turned away to follow them out. It looked like they had some monsters to hunt down.

* * *

They found Robbie first. He was busy chasing down a group of kids, the bolts at his neck sparking dangerously with his rage. He was covered in eggs which must have been thrown at him by the now running children.

"Robbie!" Cat yelled, making him stop to look at them. She waved her arms to further gain his attention, and slowly, he began heading in their direction.

"Find Andre and Jade. I'll get Robbie back to the shop," Cat said, backing away.

"Are you sure you'll be fine alone?" Tori checked.

"I did this. I have to make it right," Cat answered. With that, she ran away, triggering Robbie's rampage to catch her. Beck and Tori watched them for a moment before continuing on. Andre was found a while later, deep in a face-off with someone's Rottweiler. They were both growling low, teeth bared. Andre howled and then launched forward but Beck quickly drew his wand, shoving Andre away from the canine. He growled and scrambled to his feet, yellow eyes now on them. He charged, claws ready to tear.

"I got this! Go find Jade!" Beck yelled, taking off down the street after another shove of unseen force was directed at Andre to further anger him. Tori set off quickly, trying not to let her fear take over. Jade was out there somewhere and she had no doubt that the hungry vampire wanted her and no one else. She was her captive victim after all. But a half hour later of searching and she still came up empty. Time was running out. She headed back towards the shop, hoping three people searching would be better than one. She reached the shop just as Beck stumbled out the door. His immaculate suit was torn and he was missing his hat.

"Robbie was easier to trap than Andre," he explained when she took in his appearance.

"What are you doing here? Where's Jade?" he continued, seeing that she was alone.

"I couldn't find her. She could be anywhere at this point. We were lucky Robbie and Andre stuck around. I mean, you know Jade, and if she's anything like how she was before all this happened then she'll probably be just as adventurous and-" Tori rambled, losing hope, but then Beck shut her up with a hasty kiss. Tori made a sound of protest and shoved him away. Seconds later, an angry growl cut through the night air.

"I know Jade, and with you here she wouldn't have left without you. Being what she is now I can guarantee that she's ten times more possessive over you," he stated, eyes going to something over Tori's shoulder. She spun around just in time to see Jade running right at them. Beck pushed Tori ahead and Jade sped up, intent on tearing Beck to shreds for touching what was hers. They burst into the shop with Jade tailing them so closely that her sharp nails just barely nicked Beck's cheek when she swung at him. She lunged again, throwing him back into a shelf that collapsed on both of them. Their arrival caused Robbie to yank at his chains and Andre to circle his cage. Both had been subdued by a quick spell from Cat.

"Jade, stop!" Tori shouted. The vampire released Beck from the tight grip she had on his neck, her fangs bared. She dropped him and stood to stalk closer to Tori who stood her ground.

"You might want to try out that reversal spell before my store is in ruins," the old witch snapped at Cat.

"Oh yeah," she muttered, jumping to attention. She ran over just as Jade took Tori in her arms and dipped her so that her neck was exposed. Tori whimpered and closed her eyes, fingers gripping at Jade's arms. Cat went through the motions, allowing the magic to do as she willed. Just as Jade's very real fangs touched down on Tori's throat, the spell completed. The fatal bite was now rendered harmless, the fake fangs popping off. Jade pulled away, shaking her head to clear the fog it seemed to be in. Robbie held a hand to his head and Andre sunk to the floor with a groan, a hand on his stomach. Beck could feel the tingling of magic fade from him and he knew they had made it just in time.

"What are we doing here?" Jade wondered, pulling Tori upright and then stepping away from her to look around.

"We'll explain later," Tori told her, heart still beating quickly but happy to see Jade back to normal again. Cat waved her hand, breaking Robbie's chains and opening the cage Andre was in.

"And now to return my robes before you're stuck with them," the witch said. Cat panicked once again, her relief short lived.

"But what will I wear?" she asked.

"Your birthday suit for all I care, now give me back my robes," the witch demanded. Beck pulled off his cape and offered it to Cat who hid behind a shelf to get undressed. She pulled the cape closed around her and returned the robes to the shop keeping witch.

"Now get out of my shop," the witch commanded. They all ran for the door, piling in the car and taking off, Beck at the wheel once again.

"I feel horrible," Robbie complained.

"I feel sick. What did I eat?" Andre whined, his stomach churning.

"I feel like knocking you guys out if you don't stop complaining," Jade threatened. She wiped at her face, her hand scraping off dried red flakes. She only then took the time to analyze the metallic taste in her mouth and grimaced.

"So what happened?" she asked aloud, trying to remove the rest of what she figured out to be blood. Tori searched for a napkin to help her out. She stopped fussing and allowed Tori to tend to her after seeing the bite at her shoulder. She had a feeling she was responsible. Cat and Beck exchanged a look.

"What all do you remember?" Beck inquired.

"Cat's nonsense and then nothing," Jade answered. Andre and Robbie nodded.

"You guys became your costumes," Cat said, turning in her seat to look at them with wide apologetic eyes.

"We what?" Robbie exclaimed. Beck sighed and pulled up outside Tori's house.

"We'll tell you everything once we're inside," he said. So everyone climbed out and settled down around the living room. Before they started, Jade properly washed off her face and rinsed out her mouth then sat down on the floor, leaning against the couch with Tori between her legs and Jade's arms around Tori's middle. The others sat on the couch, Robbie and Andre on one and Cat and Beck on the other. The three that remained human through the ordeal took turns explaining what had happened. The other three didn't remember any of it. When it was confirmed that Jade bit Tori, she tenderly kissed the wound at her shoulder in apology. Tori smiled and kissed Jade in return.

"I think we should call it a night," Andre suggested, exhaling heavily. Everyone agreed. Jade and Tori saw them out then took the stairs up to Tori's room so that they could change out of their costumes.

"As scary as it is to know what happened, I wish I was aware of doing it. Maybe I could have recognized you and I wouldn't have…" Jade began, brushing over the bite at Tori's shoulder. Tori took Jade by the hand and led her to bed.

"Everything turned out ok and that's all that matters," she said, unwilling to let the unfortunate event bother them. Jade could see what she was trying to do and let herself do the same. She acknowledged that it happened, but she moved past it.

"I guess so," she agreed, pulling Tori close to her once they were both under the blankets. Silence fell and Tori began to fall asleep when Jade let out an exaggerated sigh, her breath fanning the back of Tori's neck.

"Can I at least get back at Beck for kissing you?" she questioned hopefully.

"He was luring you in so that we could reverse the spell. He was trying to help you," Tori pointed out.

"Yeah, but couldn't he have done something else?" Jade said, voice tight with agitation. Tori huffed out a small chuckle then rolled over. She held Jade's face in her hands and brought their lips together, kissing her with everything she had. When they parted they were panting and pressed up against each other. Jade grinned despite the clear command to shut up. She hugged Tori who relaxed now that she knew Jade was satisfied and would drop it. It was all so surreal, like everything that happened was a dream, but when she woke up the next morning to see the bite that still marred her skin, she knew it was real. It was both terrifying and fantastic in the weirdest way.

* * *

 **So, trick or treat?**


	2. Love Potion

It wasn't enough to need to go to a strange but interesting and well-known school just because of her heritage, but Tori had to also deal with the typical problem of having her very own personal bully at said place. At least that was the same as any other human school. But Hollywood Arts was a special place of learning where those with non-human attributes could go to learn anything from spells to human careers, depending on what they needed. Tori and her sister Trina were wolves. They, along with vampires, were the number one top hunted monsters in the world so finding a sanctuary such as their school was perfect for staying safe while also learning what they would need to survive. After all, it wasn't just humans who were a danger. So when Tori came of age and discovered her ability to transform she was admitted to the school Trina had already been going to a year before. It was easy for her to make friends and fit in easily with anyone who welcomed her with open arms, but she also acquired a rival.

Jade was a fellow wolf who hated anyone who was a threat to her place in the school. She was known to knock any newcomer down a peg and establish that she was the best. Tori figured it to be a control problem and often skirted Jade any time she could to avoid a fight. Just staying out of her way wasn't enough though. Jade seemed to seek her out sometimes, and then she couldn't do anything but deal with it. But despite that, she sometimes saw a side to Jade that was passionate about her studies. And sometimes her mask would crack or her walls would come down, and in those times, Tori would see a whole other side to Jade that fascinated her. It was the only thing keeping her determined to befriend the grumpy wolf. It was inevitable that she would admire Jade and then from there form a crush she tried to deny constantly. How could she like someone who was so mean to her anyway?

"The Halloween party is tomorrow and you don't even have a date. Are you gonna try asking her?" Andre questioned Tori for what felt like the thousandth time. She shot the swamp creature an exasperated glare and tried to pay attention to their eccentric teacher. Sikowitz was a fun loving ghoul who at most liked to prank people instead of eat them. Word was, he spent too much time with a group of poltergeists which changed his outlook on the world. Now he ate all manner of dead things and lived to teach supernatural history of all backgrounds.

"Tori," Andre pressed, tapping her chair with his finned tail. She growled and looked to him.

"She doesn't even like me. Why would she say yes? There's no point in asking," she snapped at him under her voice. He rolled his eyes.

"You don't know that. I've never seen Jade anything but mean. Even to Beck, and he lasted a year with her. So that doesn't mean much. All I'm saying is give it a shot," he pointed out.

"Yeah, but Beck is a calm and laid back gargoyle with skin like stone. She could throw all the tantrums she wanted and he wouldn't even gain a scratch," Tori pointed out. Andre merely raised a brow, like that shouldn't matter either. Tori groaned and rested her chin in her palm. As much as she wanted to get to know Jade, the girl sometimes frightened her. There were times she thought she would be murdered on the spot with one of her death glares alone. The siren to signaling the end of class had everyone getting ready to leave. Tori tried to slip past Andre but he grabbed at her arm before she could escape.

"You have that crazy witch Catarina next, right?" he checked.

"She's a sub until Robert gets back. Hopefully she won't be there anymore," she replied, shuddering at the mess the witch made yesterday when she mixed two ingredients together that even Tori knew were volatile. Robert was a very smart wizard who seemed to know everything there was to know about potions, but he was out sick. It was a fun class meant to teach witches and wizards as well as any magic folk, but any other creature was welcome in case they needed to defend themselves against said magic creature. Which was why there was a potions classes, defense against potions classes, magic classes, and defense against magic classes.

"Whether she's there or not, why don't you make a love potion?" Andre suggested while they walked down the stone hallways.

"What for?" Tori wondered.

"For Jade," he answered easily. Tori spazzed, eyes wide and head shaking.

"Do you know what she'd do to me if she found out?" she inquired, scared of just thinking of the idea.

"She won't find out. As long as you're nowhere near her when you remove it you should be fine. She'll never know it was you," he assured her. Tori let the thought grow in her mind before clearing it away.

"I don't think I could do that," she murmured, head bowed.

"I don't know what to tell you then, chica. It sounded like a good idea to me," he said with a shrug. He patted her back and then walked down a different hall, leaving Tori on her own. She headed for potions and entered to sit in the back. Usually she would sit towards the front of all her classes, but this time she wasn't in the mood to participate. She opened her book to the right page and the lesson started after someone had to remind Catarina what lesson they were actually on. Tori tried to listen, but soon her mind was on what Andre had suggested. She checked the index at the back of her book then flipped to the correct page, scanning the ingredients needed to make a love potion. It didn't look too hard. She bit her lip, questioning her sanity, and then dog eared the page. She worked to complete the remedy she was tasked with for class then set it aside to quickly work on the love potion. She kept her eyes on anyone passing, including Catarina, even though she was probably too scatterbrained to notice anything, and then cleaned up as soon as she had a vial of it tucked away in her bag. It was just in time too.

"Oh, it's perfect!" Catarina exclaimed as she stopped by Tori's table. The wolf smiled as innocently as she could while the witch drew attention to her, claiming that her remedy was an exemplary model for how everyone else's should be. Tori couldn't wait for class to be over. Catarina collected a sample of everyone's work and then they were released just as the siren went off. Tori rushed to lunch, wondering if she should go through with Andre's idea or not. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't register that someone was right in front of her. She slammed into the solid person, gaining an irritated growl.

"Watch where you're going, Vega," Jade snarled, grabbing Tori by the front of her uniform in a fist that quickly grew sharp nails at the end of pale fingers. Tori was soon staring into Jade's sharp gaze, coffee soaking the front of her own uniform.

"I-I s-sorry, Jade. I wasn't-I didn't see you there," Tori stammered. Jade shoved the younger wolf out of her way, almost making her fall.

"Next time I won't be so forgiving," Jade warned, stalking off to the archway leading back into the school. Tori watched her go, eyes wide and heart beating for more reasons than one. She felt like Jade was seconds from tearing her head off so she was scared, but the older wolf had also been so close. They were almost nose to nose. Tori ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath before getting in line for Festus' Grub Truck. By the time it was her turn to order she had made her decision. She bought coffee and then ran for the same door Jade burst through, intent on making it up to her. It probably wouldn't make it any easier to ask her to the party, but maybe Jade wouldn't be as mean when she rejected her. She stood outside the bathrooms, halting with her sudden indecision. She could offer an apology, **or** she could go through with the love potion plan. She sat down and set the coffee in front of her. She pulled her bag to the side and fished out the vial. She stared at the deep pink concoction and then pulled off the stopper. Could she really go through with it? Jade was mean, yes, but that didn't give her the right to force Jade into liking her. That was just wrong. She sighed, moving to replace the stopper on the vial

"Tori? What are you up to?" Andre's voice suddenly inquired out of nowhere. She jumped, losing her hold on the vial, and it upended inside the coffee cup. She swore under her breath and pulled it out to see that it was empty.

"Whoa, you're actually doing it?" Andre questioned, walking over to stand by her.

"No! I didn't want to! I was going to put it away when you scared me!" she accused, shooting him an angry glare.

"Hey, don't blame me," he said, hands raised.

"It was all your idea in the first place. So yes, I blame you!" she retorted. He opened his mouth to reply when the door to the girl's bathroom swung open. Tori squeaked and hastily chucked the empty vial in the trash next to them then stood up straight, feigning innocence. Jade walked out wearing a new shirt, sliding back into her signature leather jacket she always wore over her uniform. It clearly went against dress code but she didn't care. She stopped when she saw both Tori and Andre standing there with ridiculously forced smiles. Her defined brows furrowed.

"Hey Jade. I, uh, I…" Tori stuttered, blushing at the searching look Jade was giving her.

"She wanted to offer you this coffee!" Andre suddenly jumped in, pushing Tori forward. It was a gesture of both encouragement and defense, using Tori to block him from the dark haired wolf.

"A-as an a-apology," Tori spat out, having no other choice in her chaotic mind. Jade's pierced brow quirked, eyes narrowing.

"If I accept this I want you out of my sight for the rest of the week," she stated, reaching out to take the proffered drink. Tori nodded, biting her lip. Once Jade had the drink in hand and she took a sip she gestured for Tori and Andre to get out of her sight. They quickly ran off, exchanging worried yet questioning looks. They would have no idea if the potion worked or not until the next time Tori ran into Jade. That happened sooner than expected. The next day Tori was late getting out of the locker rooms after a good game of field hockey. She had just shut her locker after getting dressed and turned to leave when she was frozen on the spot. Jade was standing right in front of her, intimidating as always. Tori's mouth opened and closed, trying to find something to say, but ultimately failed. She couldn't help think that she was dead meat now. Jade probably found out and she was going to be beaten to a pulp. Jade suddenly stalked closer, slamming her hands on either side of Tori's head. Tori flinched at the loud bang that echoed in the empty room.

Her eyes closed as she waited for the first blow, but what followed was the complete opposite. Soft lips met hers and then a warm hand cupped her jaw, the other rubbing at her hip. Tori's eyes opened to take in what she already felt. Jade was kissing her, and rather enthusiastically too. All she could do was follow along, unable to push away her crush. This was everything she wanted and would be crazy to want to stop. Her hands buried in Jade's soft thick hair, groaning when Jade's tongue slipped past her lips. The kiss turned rough, Jade pulling her close so that their bodies were pressed together. Tori bit at Jade's bottom lip, a natural reaction that happened when she was worked up. Jade growled low, the sound closer to a purr, and bit Tori back. It was gentle, teasing, and her tongue soothed over it right after. Their lips connected once more before Tori pushed Jade back. Both were panting, Jade leaning close in an attempt to continue, but Tori held her at bay.

"J-Jade, what…" Tori tried to say, but Jade shook her head. Her hand left Tori's jaw to caress down her neck, coming back up to tilt her head. Jade's lips graced under her jaw then pressed kisses to her neck.

"Will you go to the Halloween party with me tonight?" Jade mumbled against her skin. Tori's eyes widened and she pushed Jade away again so that she could look at her. Jade seemed to only have eyes for her. They were just as lucid as they always were with no sign of bewitchment. The intense look directed at her, like Jade wanted nothing more than to take her right then and there, made Tori shiver. She wanted to say yes, but what came out of her mouth was anything but that.

"Are you **crazy**?" she demanded. Jade's eyebrows came together in confusion.

"You don't even like me," Tori reminded her, feeling Jade's grip on her waist tighten a little.

"Yes I do. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't," Jade replied, her thumbs under the hem of Tori's shirt so that they could stroke her skin.

"N-no, you don't. I…" Tori stammered, so close to admitting the truth. But why should she? This was what she wanted, right? The potion worked and Jade wanted her, so why was she trying to ruin it for herself? Jade waited for her to finish with a bewildered tilt of her head. Tori covered her hesitation with a smile, carefully reaching up to place a hand on Jade's cheek. Her eyes closed and she leaned into her touch. Tori marveled at the ability to freely touch the beautiful wolf. Jade turned her head enough to kiss her palm, her eyes finding Tori's, and then she couldn't do anything but bring Jade into another long kiss. They didn't part until the siren went off. Tori was pinned against the lockers, her legs around Jade's waist, when she had to end the deep kiss. She kept gripping Jade's shoulder with one hand but the other moved to stop Jade's hand from going any farther up her shirt.

"We should get to class," Tori panted, just as disappointed as the look on Jade's face. But she nodded, lowering Tori to the ground. Her legs shook under her and she was unbelievably turned on, but she focused on making herself presentable.

"So I'll be by your dorm at eight," Jade told her, leaning in to kiss her one last time. Tori followed her lips when she pulled away, still not getting enough, and Jade smirked.

"Maybe later we can pick up where we started?" Jade suggested, backing away with that stupidly sexy smirk still on her face. Tori nodded dumbly and raised a hand.

"See you," she muttered dreamily in farewell. Jade returned the gesture then turned on her heel and left. Tori waited until she was sure she was alone then let herself slide down the lockers to the floor in a faint. She was awakened by the next class, a group of girls surrounding her in a mix on concern and curiosity. The coach cleared them away and helped Tori to her feet, asking if she wanted to see the nurse, but Tori told her she would be fine. She walked into her history class late and quietly sat down next to Andre like she always did. He gave her a questioning look and she answered by sliding him a note explaining what happened. Minus any details of course. His eyes widened in disbelief and then he was nudging her with a suggestive grin. She just rolled her eyes and tried to pay attention to the lesson. Andre left her alone, but as soon as they left class, he was bursting with questions she tried to answer in the most appropriate way possible.

"I can't believe she just jumped you like that!" he exclaimed, cheering for her obnoxiously until Tori had to quiet him down.

"This isn't a good thing! I forced her into this!" she told him, ashamed no matter how great it was. Andre shook his head in disagreement then gasped dramatically, eyes on someone behind her. She looked at him in puzzlement then turned around just in time to see Jade sauntering over to her.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you later. I thought we could go for a run together. You know, have some time to ourselves," she offered, a hand leaning on the wall and her body mere inches from Tori who felt like Jade was towering over her. She blushed, averting her gaze.

"S-sure. I'd like that," Tori said with a nod. Jade smiled crookedly and Tori couldn't resist grabbing her by the lapels of her jacket and pulling her into a hard kiss.

"Holy moly…" Andre gasped, his mouth falling open at the sight before him. Jade brushed her nose with Tori's before pushing off the wall to put space between them. She licked her lips and straightened her jacket. She then pulled her gaze from Tori to land on Andre. Her content expression hardened as she fixed him with a glare he cringed away from.

"Get going, Harris," she snarled, stepping toward him. He hastily ran away down the hall.

"Jade, be nice," Tori scolded without thinking. She realized what she did and expected an outburst, but Jade only chuckled.

"What? He may be your friend but he doesn't get to watch," she said, reaching out to take Tori by the hand.

"Be ready, Vega," Jade reminded her, lifting her hand to kiss her knuckles. She strode down the hall, heavy boots clunking against the stone floor and hands in her jacket pockets. Tori watched her go, suddenly excited. Well, she didn't want to make Jade like her, but now that she did, she might as well have some fun with it. Just in case, in her next class she made a potion to negate the effects of the love potion. At the end of the night she planned on giving it to Jade. Although she could technically keep Jade in her current state, she wasn't that selfish. One day was enough for her to feel what it would be like to be with Jade. She was slightly disappointed when Jade was nowhere to be seen at lunch. She sat next to Andre and chatted with him about a night class student he had talked to and wanted to go out with. She was a vampire. Tori told him how hard that would be but he wouldn't listen to a word she said. To him it was worth it if it was a pretty girl. Tori shook her head but smiled. The last few classes of the day seemed to go by slowly, but once they were done, Tori was excited to get ready for that night.

The whole school would be there since it would take place at night, which meant Andre would most likely be off looking for the vampire girl he spoke of. Tori decided on a dress, deep red in color, and pulled her hair up in an elegant bun then slipped on some flats. She stared at herself in the mirror for some time until she felt like she was ready. The second she stepped out of her dorm she spotted Jade waiting for her. Tori should have known the rebellious girl wouldn't have dressed up. She might have had her opinion changed but she was still Jade in every other way. She stood leaning against the wall, a nicer pair of boots on with one propped up on the wall behind her. She wore a nicer leather jacket too, this one seeming to fit her perfectly. The black shirt and jeans bore less tears but were otherwise the same she usually wore. She looked up from the floor and uncrossed her arms when she saw Tori. A small smile pulled at the corner of her lips, bringing one to Tori's face too. She shyly walked over and Jade met her halfway. Jade offered Tori a hand and she took it.

"You look beautiful," Jade said, her eyes giving Tori a once over. Tori blushed a little and looked away.

"Thank you. You look great as always," Tori replied. Jade's smirk grew as she leaned in to kiss Tori. When she pulled away she nodded in the direction of the party blaring loud music.

"Let's go show up, mingle, and then sneak off. What do you say?" Jade remarked, leading Tori along. What Jade had in mind still made Tori nervous but she nodded none the less.

"Sure," she agreed. Jade looked pleased. It wasn't that Tori was scared. It was nervousness for any activities that may arise should they spend too long alone. Her father would not be happy if he found out she fooled around with someone that wouldn't be her mate for life. However, with the look Jade was giving her, it was starting to get really hard to say no. She was only a teenager with raging hormones. They got to the party and did what Jade suggested. Tori met Anya, the vampire Andre liked. He always preferred to go stag to parties so that he could flirt and talk to any girl of his choosing opposed to being with just one. Jade even pulled her on the dance floor. She had never seen Jade dance before, but fast or slow music, she was mesmerized by the way she moved. Tori didn't quite get into it because she was too busy watching until Jade's hands sparked some confidence as they found a place on her hips. Tori's own hands sometimes made contact with Jade, but she was still hesitant. Jade was looking to fix that. She took Tori by the hands and placed them on her waist. Now that she was touching Jade she seemed unable to keep them there. They wandered occasionally, causing Jade to groan before catching Tori in a heated kiss. Her lips then brushed at Tori's ear.

"Let's get out of here," she whispered, yet Tori heard her loud and clear over the music. She nodded and Jade pulled her from the middle of the crowd. They both kept an eye out for the teachers chaperoning and swiftly evaded them until they were in the clear. Jade led Tori out toward the surrounding forest. It was enchanted with who knew what and everyone warned the students not to wander around inside alone so Tori slowed when she saw that it was their destination. Jade looked back at her.

"Don't worry. I know this nice little clearing by a waterfall not too far in. We don't even need to leave the path to reach it," Jade encouraged her. Tori let the older wolf lead her further until they were winding down the path. Just as Jade said, they came upon a large lake. A waterfall dropped into it from the far corner of rocks.

"It's beautiful," Tori whispered, stepping forward. Jade walked past her while sliding out of her leather jacket. She dropped the heavy jacket on Tori's shoulders with a sly grin. The shirt she wore under was torn at the sleeves and a spiked band circled her right wrist.

"What are you doing?" Tori questioned, pulling the jacket closed around her. Jade's scent surrounded her and she had to stop herself from visibly inhaling.

"Going swimming. You wanna join me?" Jade answered, tilting her head down just so and looking up at her with a roguish smile that easily made Tori give in. Jade stopped at a stone bench and began shedding the rest of her clothes, quickly baring her pale skin. Tori's mouth fell open slightly and didn't close until Jade waltzed over to close it for her, her hand lingering under her chin.

"You coming?" she inquired, her voice unfairly seductive. Tori shuddered, eyes fluttering, and then quickly darted past Jade to shrug off her jacket. She then slipped out of the rest of her clothes, pausing when she heard splashing. She turned to see Jade in her wolf form, running around the shore. Her dark fur rippled under the light of the moon. She stopped to stare at Tori, standing up on her hind legs with interest. Tori grinned, suddenly ecstatic, and began running. She transformed with ease, skidding to a stop in front of Jade who took in the brown fur and slender body. Jade was slightly bigger than Tori in size but had the same slender build. Her blue-green eyes met Tori's earthy brown then she was taking off across the shallow edge of the water, kicking it up under her paws. Tori chased her, knowing that was what she wanted. They playfully wrestled and sometimes followed each other into the water, outside it, and around. Their answering barks pierced the air every once in a while. Eventually, Jade caught up to Tori again by the waterfall, having followed her through the heavily falling cascade of water and out to shore again. She tackled Tori to the ground, biting at her neck just enough to keep her down and then playfully tugging at her ear until Tori shoved her away. Tori began to shift back so Jade did the same, snickering when she was met with Tori's pouting expression.

"You're so rough," Tori complained, glancing at her upper arm where it had been cut on a rock the last time Jade knocked her over.

"I know. I got carried away. I'm sorry," Jade apologized, pushing Tori on her back. She licked at the cut with care, smiling when Tori's breath hitched. Jade allowed her body to rest against Tori's, letting out a small sound of pleasure when their bare skin met. Her tongue journeyed across Tori's shoulder and up her neck, retracting so that she could kiss and nip at tan skin. Tori squirmed under her.

"Jade," she breathed out, struggling to say something more. Jade's free hand dragged down her torso, circling her navel before sliding back up to cup at the sensitive skin of her chest. Tori whimpered and turned her head away, Jade taking that as an invitation to suck marks onto her neck as her hand began to knead gently.

"Tori," Jade growled against her skin, fighting to keep herself from grinding into the willing wolf under her. Tori held Jade's face in her hands and directed her into a sensual kiss. Tori took the initiative and slid her tongue into Jade's mouth. Their tongues swept over each other while Tori's hands drifted to Jade's back. Jade groaned, pressing into Tori when her nails began to dig into the skin of her back.

"I can't," Tori suddenly whispered against Jade's mouth, shaking her head after breaking their kiss.

"I know," Jade replied, resting her forehead on Tori's so that their eyes locked.

"You know?" Tori repeated, questioning the raven haired wolf. Jade only pulled away to sit up, running a hand through her semi dry hair so that it was pushed back off her face. Tori's breath caught at the sight of her naked body above her, highlighted by the light of the moon. Jade studied Tori under her, a hand drifting over her contracting stomach idly.

"Let's head back," Jade muttered, removing herself. Tori sighed, closing her eyes for a moment to compose herself, then got up to join Jade in getting dressed. They returned to the party hand in hand, clothes rumpled and hair a mess. They walked right past the last of the partiers and headed inside.

"I could go for some coffee right now," Jade commented wistfully. Tori, feeling bold after the recent events, pulled Jade close. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and then leaned in.

"How about we change, get comfortable, and meet in the library? I'll bring you some coffee and we can just talk until curfew," she suggested, her voice low. Jade nuzzled closer with a smile, breathing in Tori's scent.

"Ok," she agreed. Tori smiled and trotted off to her dorm after giving Jade a chaste kiss. She changed into more casual clothes then grabbed the vial hidden inside her bag. She stopped by her favorite vendor that sold all types of hot beverages and got Jade a coffee. As she hurried down the halls to the library she emptied the vial in the cup. As much as she didn't want it all to end, she experienced what she set out to experience. She got to be with Jade. They almost went too far, but it was still amazing. It was all she ever wanted. She reached the library door and slipped inside. Technically, it was supposed to be closed, but the ghost that ran it didn't really mind students hanging around later as long as they behaved. Tori looked for Jade and spotted her in the back, lounging on a bean bag chair. She was also dressed comfortably. Tori smiled as she approached and held out the cup of coffee. Jade returned the smile, took the coffee, and then pulled Tori down to sit in her lap. She kissed Tori slowly, a gentle pressure Tori knew she would miss, then pulled away.

"Thanks," Jade said, holding the coffee up. She took a long drink and then sighed, sinking further into the chair. Tori stiffened, her eyebrows creasing as she waited for the inevitable. But Jade remained calm, continuing to drink the warm beverage.

"You ok?" Tori ventured to ask.

"Of course," Jade answered.

"You don't feel…I don't know, like you don't like me?" she questioned next, needing to know even though it was an odd question to ask. Jade took another drink and shrugged.

"Hm, maybe it'll take a while for it to work," she suggested. Tori nodded slowly, but then she froze, wide eyes on Jade.

"You knew?" she asked, ready to bolt. Jade laughed, a sound Tori loved to hear but couldn't enjoy at the moment because she was scared Jade was about to get her revenge.

"Well, yeah," she answered.

"When?" Tori inquired.

"After that first dunk in the lake. It's enchanted. Didn't you know that? It's like a cure-all for most spells," Jade told her.

"Then…but why…" Tori murmured, confused.

"You really shouldn't mess with things you don't fully understand," Jade cautioned the younger wolf. Tori tried to run for it but Jade held her in place. She lazily finished off her drink then set the empty cup aside so that she could keep Tori still.

"I have to admit, I wasn't aware that you slipped a love potion in my drink until after it was removed, but that was because my thoughts didn't really differ from before to be able to notice the change. I thought I just finally had the guts to approach you properly," Jade began.

"Huh?" Tori wondered, lost. Jade rolled her eyes.

"A love potion is strong, but it only works on those who already have feelings for the one who made it, enhancing their feelings," she explained. Tori looked at Jade with disbelief.

"Y-you already liked me?" she asked, hesitant in case Jade was messing with her. It was too good to be true. Jade only nodded.

"Go ahead and look it up if you don't believe me," she said, nodding to the books. Tori shook her head.

"No, I believe you. I kinda didn't really read the whole entry," she mumbled, embarrassed to have overlooked something like that. Now she wondered if Andre was aware of that little bit of information.

"So once I realized what happened I decided to just keep up the act. You know, have some fun of my own. I wanted to know what it would be like to willingly show you how I felt," Jade continued, her fingers stroking Tori's cheek. Tori reached up to hold her hand to her face.

"That's all I wanted. I was just too scared to outright tell you," she acknowledged.

"I was too," Jade confessed, looking away.

"You were scared? Of me?" Tori checked, disbelieving.

"Don't look at me like that. Yes, I was scared. If I ever came up to you and said I liked you, would you have believed me? No, you wouldn't have. I didn't want to hear a rejection so I kept acting like I hated you when really I hated the situation I put myself in," she stated gruffly.

"I might of, yeah," Tori said with a nod.

"I wouldn't blame you either. I've been such a gank to you," Jade said quietly.

"Would a gank respect boundaries? I don't think so," Tori pointed out. Jade permitted a small smile but Tori was grinning gratefully.

"You could have kept going out there. I wouldn't have stopped you. I wanted it so badly I barely remembered why I should be pushing you away. But you stopped," Tori mentioned, resting a hand on at the back of Jade's neck.

"I couldn't just take that from you. Even if you were willing," she responded.

"You showed me that you cared. And now that I know you weren't even under the effects of the potion, it means so much more that you did," Tori remarked.

"I still do," Jade whispered, hesitant to meet Tori's open gaze. Her warm hand smoothed over Jade's neck to grip at her shoulder.

"Can I…?" Tori mumbled, her voice almost less than a whisper. Her eyes were flicking between Jade's eyes and her lips which spread into a smile.

"Yeah," Jade managed, Tori's lips sealed with hers in the next second. She held her close and returned the passion swirling between them. They slowed down with a few more brushes of their lips before sharing a quiet laugh. They spent the rest of the time left to them curled up around each other in the far corner of the library, talking in the dim light of a dozen jack-o-lanterns scattered around them. One day they would revisit that time out by the lake again. And whenever that day came they would feel certain in taking that next step together, knowing that nothing but their own decision influenced them.


	3. The Moon

**Sorry for the tardiness and length but I was a bit distracted with throwing together a costume at the last minute. I'll post the next one before I head out for some trick or treating.**

* * *

Gaze steady, the blue-green eyes behind the sturdy goggles studied the street ahead. Gloved hands tightened on the handles, twisting and driving the motorcycle at a faster speed. It roared beneath its owner as she took the turn up ahead. Finally, after searching for some time, she spotted what she had been searching for. She sped up, taking an alley in order to catch up when the large shadow climbed a building. She came out the other side, glad that the street wasn't too crowded. She kept up her pursuit, a bit concerned when her target galloped down a side street leading into a neighborhood. It wasn't so bad navigating through the city, but a neighborhood full of innocent trick or treaters was something else. She watched as the shadow jumped a fence after being spotted by multiple kids and their parents. She hastily parked her bike and jumped off. She pulled off her helmet and goggles, tossing them in the side satchel on the bike, then ran down the sidewalk towards the same fence.

"Crazy costumes, huh? Happy Halloween!" she yelled to the questioning and slightly scared people she passed. She climbed the fence and landed on the other side just in time to see the shadow stalking through the dark backyard they were in. A full moon on Halloween. What a coincidence. It hit too close to home. Good thing she was trained since an early age to wrangle creatures of the night. In fact, she had been called in for such a task. The story of how she met her soulmate wasn't at all normal. Mr. and Mrs. Vega hired her after their daughter had been bitten by a werewolf. She was supposed to help her deal with the curse, help her fit in, help her control it. She was also tasked with making sure she didn't hurt anyone should she fail to control herself. It required Jade to spend as much time with the sunny girl as possible. No one would have ever thought that once a month she became a creature capable of tearing someone to bloody shreds. It was Jade's job to get to know her.

Both human and animal sides of her. They made slow but purposeful progress and Tori seemed to get a handle on how she as feeling at all times. She knew when her anger was boiling too high or when to avoid conflict close to nights like this. She would lock herself in the basement until it passed, but tonight they were exercising control outside. It didn't go as planned. As soon as Tori shifted she ran off and Jade had no choice but to chase after her. She couldn't let anyone get hurt. Tori would hate herself if that happened. Spending so much time together made them close and Jade eventually had to admit that she harbored strong feelings for Tori. They had been through a lot together; through success and failure, both physical and emotional pain, and the normal obstacles everyday life threw at them. It was almost inevitable that Jade would fall for her. She grudgingly acknowledged it at first, but with Tori's increasingly affectionate gestures and admirable traits reminding Jade why she liked the girl in the first place, it wasn't hard to accept.

"Tori," Jade stage whispered, gaining the wolf's attention. She glanced back at Jade before taking off again.

"Shit. Stupid dog is gonna get us both in trouble," she swore, pushing herself into a run. She never saw Tori as dangerous. Even if her appearance was intimidating she was naturally a kind person and it transferred into the form she gained during the full moon. If anything, she was a bit more irritable and prone to anger faster, but as long as she wasn't provoked she was relatively harmless. Yet she wasn't completely harmless so it fell to Jade to make sure everyone survived the night. Tori rounded the house and ran across the street, Jade running as fast as she could to catch up. She started slowing down after cutting through a handful of backyards. The only good thing was that Tori seemed to be losing interest in her surroundings. She might want to go home now.

"Thank you," Jade shouted at her sarcastically. Tori stopped to huff out a breath, looking to Jade like she had just noticed her. Jade wouldn't be surprised. She was often ignored when the wolf was busy exploring.

"What? Did you forget I was babysitting you tonight?" she snapped, agitated. She had to figure out a way to make Tori follow her back to her bike and then home where it was safe for everyone. Too many people had spotted her already and she could only imagine what they must be thinking right about now. Hopefully they really did think it was an extremely convincing costume. That or a really big wolf. Tori trudged onto a nearby lawn, snout to the ground then up in the air as she scented the passing breeze. Jade rolled her eyes then cupped her hands in front of her mouth. She might regret what she was about to do later, but it was the only way she knew would focus Tori on her. She never used it before and her studies warned of using it but she was tired of chasing Tori. She took a deep breath then let it out in a howl that echoed down the street. Tori's ears perked then swiveled in her direction. Jade howled again, drawing out the sound longer.

Tori quickly turned around and bounded toward her. Jade grinned triumphantly at her almost perfect mimic of the call and then put on a burst of speed. She made her way back to her motorcycle and jumped on. She pulled on her helmet and lowered her goggles then started up the vehicle. It rumbled to life just as Tori's answering howl tore through the night. Jade hit the gas just as Tori burst through the wooden fence she had climbed. With Tori closely chasing her she led her back home. She parked haphazardly in the Vega's driveway and jumped off to run into the back patio, just barely making it before Tori burst in after her. Jade was shoved forward so hard she stumbled over her feet and fell into the pool. She surfaced, gasping, to spit out water. She climbed from the pool to throw off her helmet and goggles before pulling herself from the water completely. Tori was waiting for her, glowing yellow eyes taking over for her normal brown.

"Hey there," Jade greeted casually, holding up a hand before bending over to rest on her knees again. Out of her wolf form but just as silently intimidating, Tori advanced on Jade. The look in her intense gaze sent chills down Jade's spine. Without stopping, Tori pushed Jade up straight with a hand to her chest. It slid up and around the back of her neck while the other pressed at her stomach, slipping around to pull her closer a moment later. Tori's naked and soft yet firm, strong body pressed to Jade's with yearning. Their lips met, Tori's hungrily controlling hers. She was pushed back, the desperation in Tori's body language almost overwhelming. Jade was shoved onto one of the fold out chairs, Tori on top. The dominating gesture was clear but Jade made no move to fight back. Her howl earlier was a mating call and she was fully aware of that. It was a last resort procedure for a reason, but she wasn't afraid to follow through with whatever the wolf wanted. Her breath hitched and she gripped at Tori's shoulders when her nails dragged over Jade's hips, tugging off her pants. Jade kicked them the rest of the way off, taking her shoes with them. Tori kissed her again, rough. Her hands impatiently pulled off Jade's jacket before tearing at her shirt.

"Fuck, slow down or I won't own anymore clothes," Jade cautioned, thinking of all the poor shirts and pants that Tori literally tore off her the many other times they were together intimately. Tori ignored her though, busy sucking at Jade's shoulder. Jade winced at the pain but couldn't deny the thrill it gave her.

"You know what you did. I can't help it," Tori mumbled against Jade's skin. Her lips traveled across her jawline then collided with her own. She nudged Jade's legs apart and settled between her thighs, sighing at the contact. Jade shuddered when Tori pressed against her, slow and deliberate. Tori groaned and let her head fall back, prompting Jade to lift herself enough to drop open mouthed kisses down her neck.

"I know. You weren't listening and you wandered pretty far so I had no choice," Jade breathed against Tori's collarbone. She licked up her throat and Tori bucked into her. Jade bit her in response, urging Tori to keep rocking into her with a hand on her backside. Their hands began to explore, quick and direct, pushing each other further and further toward utter bliss. Tori didn't stop when Jade gave in. She smirked, fingers dragging lower to enter Jade, taking her hard. She moaned and grasped at Tori's back. When she came down she shot right back up without a chance to rest with the help of Tori's tongue. She almost passed out at the quick succession of climaxes.

"Hell…" she panted, a light sheen of sweat highlighting her form under the moonlight. Tori leaned back to get a good look at her.

"Had enough?" she questioned. Jade scowled at the smug smile on her face.

"Have **you**?" she shot back defiantly. She really should have just shut up, but she never backed down from a challenge. Even if she physically couldn't compete.

"No. I can do this all night. You on the other hand…" Tori responded, dipping down to nuzzle under Jade's jaw. She pushed Tori back and kissed her, slow yet passionate. Her hand teased its way down her body, smirking into Tori's mouth when the horny wolf pressed herself into Jade's hand. She knew not to give Tori what she wanted just yet though. She dragged it out as long as possible. She might not be capable of staying awake long enough to give her multiple orgasms, but if she could concentrate long enough she was able to build Tori up so that she was just as satisfied with one or two strong ones. It was the only time she could be patient because it involved torturing Tori as well as pleasuring her.

"I can handle you just fine," Jade mumbled, confident even though she was already worn down. Tori only moaned, a sound that did a good job of keeping Jade constant in working her lover to the edge. She sped up just as her mouth languidly spent some time at Tori's chest. Her hips jerked, encouraging Jade, but she only slowed down. Tori growled, jaw tense with teeth clenched.

"Jade," she warned, yet the sly human only smirked.

"Yes?" Jade responded. Tori bucked and threw back her head, body arching when it forced Jade's fingers to hit the perfect spot inside her. But it was only once.

"Fuck…you tease," Tori bit out impatiently.

"And I'm proud of it," Jade admitted. She drove Tori crazy a few minutes more, forcing her further but holding back, then gave her what she wanted. She cried out, holding Jade close. Jade kissed down the middle of her torso softly and removed her hand to caress Tori's thigh.

"Next time ask nicely," she whispered. When Tori scoffed Jade quickly flipped them around so that Tori was now under her. Tori instantly protested but Jade forcefully held her down, biting at her neck. Tori's warning growls waned until she was whimpering, begging. She loved dominating Jade. In an everyday setting she was content to listen to her somewhat bossy girlfriend. She meant well in the end. But when it came to bedroom activities, something more primal, Jade allowed Tori to exercise her need to lead them. When they were together intimately Tori didn't easily submit, but when she did, it was just as much of a turn on submitting to Jade as dominating her. Maybe even more so, because despite being human, Jade could still keep up with Tori.

"God dammit, Jade!" Tori moaned, weakly resisting now. Jade only bit harder before pulling away.

"Beg me," she commanded.

"Please," Tori instantly panted, already wound up just by Jade asserting her dominance. As soon as she spoke Jade smirked and complied, shifting until she was kneeling by the end of the chair. She pulled Tori close to the edge by her hips and then spread her legs. Tori's drawn out moan was louder than the last, her hands in Jade's hair as her breaths came out fast. She mumbled Jade's name and swore under her breath. Jade felt her grip tighten and her legs quiver. She was close, so she slowed down again. Tori whined, knowing Jade would return to teasing. She couldn't really complain when she also knew that she hit her release hard this way. So she held out, biting her lip as her patience began to wear thin. Just when she was about to start demanding, Jade sped up and added her fingers. When Tori was finally sated and panting anew with her climax reached Jade crawled up to lay on her.

"You should lead me home with the promise of sex more often," Tori jested yet meant it. Jade smiled and turned enough to touch her lips to Tori's skin in a light kiss.

"You'd love that, wouldn't you?" she replied.

"Very much," Tori confirmed.

"We'll see. It's a little tiring chasing you across town then making love to you right after," Jade mentioned, her voice gruff with the exhaustion she spoke of. Tori smiled and ran a hand down Jade's back.

"Oh? Are you admitting that you're having trouble keeping up?" she questioned.

"Fuck no. I've been keeping up. I just said it's-you know what, I'm not arguing over this. I'm going to sleep," Jade responded, fiery at first but then deflating quickly. Tori shifted around until she was sitting up and holding Jade in her arms. She stood, heading for the house, but then she quickly turned to leap in the pool. Jade screamed her anger when she surfaced and trapped Tori at the stairs, pinning her down. She ravished her relentlessly, Tori caught off guard and susceptible. Jade didn't release her until she was shaking through another orgasm which came faster than the other two. Jade then left Tori on the steps while she climbed out.

"Ok, I get it. Don't question you," Tori acknowledged. She got up and stepped out of the pool on shaky legs.

"That's one way to tame a wolf. Are you sure you aren't affected by the moon too?" she pointed out jokingly. Jade shot her a small smile while wringing out her hair. Tori followed suit before they went inside.

"Let's just get to your room before your parents find out my method for keeping you in line is far from a punishment," Jade replied quietly. Tori held back an amused laugh at the thought and led the way up to her room. Jade was called in to help her back when Tori was fifteen. Jade was a newly graduated trainee at eighteen, strict and ready to apply her knowledge in real situations despite her young age. Now Tori was eighteen and Jade was twenty one. She was the epitome of professional; acting as a trainer, teacher, and coach to Tori. She effortlessly flowed between each and only stepped out of line when they were alone. Then she was all those things, but she was also a best friend and lover. They both hopped in the shower for a quick rinse then got dressed and went to bed. Tori was supposed to be in her own bed, but as they grew close and she ended up falling asleep in Jade's bed one night, it became habit to share. Her senses always warned her of anyone approaching so she was quick to return to her own bed to avoid getting caught.

"Night, Jade," Tori happily mumbled where she was tucked against Jade's side. She looked so cute and innocent. Jade still couldn't quite understand how the wolf was a beast in bed but a puppy at any other time.

"Night," she replied. With the night they had they fell asleep quickly. By morning Jade was tiredly stretching out her sore body.

"Ugh, no more practicing shifts outside. You can't control yourself yet and I'm not offering myself up as bait every time you decide to wander off," Jade groaned through a yawn. Tori snickered next to her.

"How can I control myself? You're irresistible," she murmured, lips gracing Jade's sweetly.

"I heard your call and I couldn't help myself. It was the first time I felt connected with my inner wolf. I could recognize you," Tori mentioned.

"That's progress," Jade replied, happy to hear the piece of news. Tori nodded, beaming. But then it fell when Jade appraised her with suspicion.

"You aren't just saying that to cash in on the benefits more often are you?" she inquired.

"No! Of course not!" Tori quickly responded, yet a blush colored her cheeks.

"Well, I guess if it's effective it wouldn't hurt to keep using that method, right?" Jade remarked thoughtfully.

"Right," Tori agreed with a nod.

"Although, maybe we should try out other options," Jade suggested. Tori faltered.

"We might find something that works just as well," Jade continued with a shrug. Tori's brows furrowed.

"Or, we could just stick with what we already know will work," Jade concluded, coming back to square one. They both thought about that before looking at each other and sharing a smile.

"That one," Tori decided.

"Yeah, why make it any more complicated," Jade accepted wholeheartedly. So when the two finally got up and prepared for the day they were greeted by Tori's family after heading downstairs for breakfast. They were asked how the lessons were going and both had to agree that they were going great.


	4. Sleep Well

**Happy Halloween! Hope everyone stays safe and has fun.**

* * *

Sleep was not coming easy for Tori. She tossed and turned almost every night. Oddly, her lack of sleep didn't really start until the first of October. She figured that to just be a coincidence, but the nature of the dreams seemed to match so well with the holiday the month was known for. Halloween, the day when spirits were free to roam the earth. Some even believed that it was a day when many other creatures roamed too. Tori never really put stock in anything besides ghosts. The few times she visited and even spent the night at her late grandma's house was enough to convince her that otherworldly beings did indeed exist. So that was made obvious to her. But what she didn't believe in were demons. There were no creatures like that in her opinion, just very angry and twisted spirits who had been warped by their rage. They couldn't really harm anyone. Yet the more she got to know Jade, the more she was convinced that she was something out of the ordinary.

Or maybe she was just the weirdest person Tori had ever met, which was a contradiction to just how attractive she was. When Jade walked down the halls, everyone looked. **Everyone**. Even Tori was caught staring at her. Which brought her to the weird dreams. She would wake up in a cold sweat, dreaming of being chased by a creature that could phase through shadows, but then a beautifully enchanting figure carved from the very light of the moon and shadows it created would calm her. Her breath would steady as a soft touch stroked over her cheek, down her arm, or across her back. Her skin would tingle long after she truly woke up from the second dream hidden within the first. Tori didn't even realize when she began to harbor feelings of trust for the figure who would swoop in and save her from her nightmares. So much so that she completely missed when Jade began treating her like a friend.

"That girl **is** demon," Rex concluded, angry once more because Jade had ripped off his arm again before stomping away. Robbie sighed and held the appendage in his hand sadly, putting it in his backpack until he could fix Rex at a later time.

"Well, you did say that to her face," Beck pointed out with a shrug, taking a bite of his pizza. It was well into October now and Tori was more lost in her thoughts concerning her dreams and Jade than what was being said by her friends.

"Shouldn't you know by now she hates being called that? Or being offended at all," Andre added. Rex scoffed.

"I can't help it if she is," he grumbled.

"Rex," Robbie scolded, but he was already defeated. The puppet never listened to him. Tori thought back to the couple nights before leading up to this morning. The nightmare portions of her dreams had become worse, the demonic creature able to catch her before the mysterious figure would take its place and sooth her. But even that part of the dream had escalated. Soft touches became caresses, trailing over her body suggestively. The pressure of a hand between her thighs, the press of lips on her own or traveling down her neck to her chest. She woke up completely turned on and restless. The combination of pure terror and unhindered pleasure was enough to wear her down, and it was noticeable. But it wasn't like she could say anything more than claiming she had bad dreams that kept her up. It was becoming painfully clear to Tori that something was up. It wasn't just a coincidence.

"Do you guys ever notice that when you piss Jade off she tends to get really, really unbearable before storming off. But then the next day she's fine again, like it didn't even happen?" Tori spoke aloud, a bit more thoughtful than lucid. Everyone looked at her funny. Even Cat.

"I didn't think you paid much attention to Jade," Beck commented.

"I don't. Not really," Tori replied, looking down at the table. It was just that, the days Jade got mad usually followed the nights Tori had the worst dreams. But then it would get better and Jade was in a good mood again. There had to be a connection. The group all stared at her but she had nothing more to contribute. With lunch over and classes passing by Tori found herself at her locker. She had just shut it and turned away only to walk right into Jade. She almost fell and unthinkingly grabbed the goth to steady herself. A strange feeling of vertigo hit her suddenly and she stumbled but Jade quickly held her up.

"A little too much sleep, huh Vega?" she remarked with a smirk, her voice sounding far away. Tori tried to focus on her but her vision was blurry.

"Jade?" she gasped, reaching out to trail her warm fingers over Jade's strong jaw, her hand falling slack during the motion so that it slid down Jade's neck and onto her shoulder. She sucked in a breath and gripped Tori's hand to remove it.

"Hey, is she ok?" Andre questioned, walking over to them. Jade shifted so that Tori wasn't sliding to the floor again before turning to him.

"She looks like she hasn't been getting any sleep," Jade observed. Andre nodded and helped her prop Tori up.

"She told me she's been having these really bad nightmares," he mentioned.

"That's probably it," Jade replied, composed.

"If I hadn't already told my grandma that I would take her to the doctor's right after school I would totally drive her home," he remarked. Tori had finally gotten her license in her junior year. They were seniors now, making it a whole year that she was happily driving herself places. But in this condition, Jade couldn't very well let her drive. She allowed a small smile.

"I'll drive her home," she offered. Andre looked surprised.

"Really?" he questioned. She shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

"I wouldn't offer if I didn't mean it," she responded.

"I know. I just thought you couldn't stand her so you wouldn't bother trying to help her," he pointed out.

"Well I can and I am. So are you going to help me get her to my car or are you going to sit here and question me some more?" she snapped. He sighed but scooped Tori off her feet and into his arms.

"Lead the way," he said. Jade turned and headed for the exit. As Andre walked, Tori fell in and out of consciousness. She had only heard bits and pieces of the conversation. Just enough to know that she wasn't feeling too good and Jade was taking her home. Andre set her in the passenger seat and leaned it back before buckling her in. She tried to say something, to thank him for the help, but she couldn't form words. Instead, she groaned pitifully and he held a hand to her forehead.

"Geez, she's a little too warm," he pointed out.

"She'll be fine," Jade dismissed, plopping inside and buckling up before turning on her car. Andre frowned at her.

"Look, I know she isn't your most favorite person in the world, but please at least get her inside her house without harm, ok?" he told her, stern. Jade only nodded once. He stared at her a moment longer before turning to Tori.

"Hope you get better, chica. I'll check up on you when I can," he said. Tori managed a weak smile. He patted her shoulder then shut the door. Jade glanced at the vulnerable girl and smirked. She drove straight to Tori's house and parked out front. She knew no one would be home at this time of day, so she rummaged for Tori's keys in her bag then got out to unlock the door and set her bag inside. She returned to carry Tori in, kicking the door closed behind her. She climbed the stairs and laid her down on her bed, moving to pull off her shoes. Once that was done she stopped to take her in. It was different to be there bodily. To touch Tori and feel her. She leaned down, her hand pressing into the bed by Tori's leg. She paused when Tori shifted, her eyes fluttering open. Jade crawled over her, careful not to come in contact with her too much. She hovered over the youngest Vega and studied her.

"You poor thing," she whispered, wiping at the minimal sweat that had accumulated on Tori's forehead.

"Just a little longer," she continued, gripping Tori by the chin. She met Tori's hazy gaze before leaning in and kissing her. She kept it slow and languid at first before encouraging the girl under her to deepen it. She hummed her satisfaction when their tongues slid over each other, Tori's hand coming up to get lost in her hair. She could feel the churning heat, feel her body absorb it. She wanted more, but forced herself away. Tori whimpered her disappointment but Jade just chuckled, shifting down and pushing up Tori's shirt so that she could trail kisses down her stomach.

"There will be more where that came from," Jade promised, her slender fingers unbuckling Tori's belt. She moved on to her pants then pulled them down just past Tori's hip bone. Jade's nose nuzzled at her navel, inhaling her familiar scent. Arousal burned at her, reminding her of the nights she visited Tori in a different form. She knew her body so well now, riling her up during the day only to influence her just as much during the night. She pressed her lips to the sensitive skin above the waistband of Tori's panties then hooked her thumb on them. She tugged them down a little more then shifted her on her side.

"You're mine, Vega. Never forget that," she husked, baring her suddenly sharp teeth and biting into Tori's waist. Tori yelped and gripped at the sheets until Jade released her, licking at the wound before cleaning off her own lips. Just a few more nights and Tori was forever hers. She laid Tori on her back again and threw the blankets over her after climbing off the bed. Tori fell unconscious, the pain too much for her already fragile psyche. Jade licked her lips again, tasting Tori on them. She walked out and left Tori to the intense dreams unwinding in her sleep. The creature was back and it hurt her this time. The figure that normally came to save her hadn't shown up in time, or at all, so that she jumped awake, missing the pleasurable second half of the dream. She groaned and rubbed at her eyes then checked the time. It was the middle of the night. She moved to get up but gasped, her hand going to her hip. She pulled up her shirt to see something marring her skin. She couldn't get a good look at it in the dark so she slid out of bed and headed for the bathroom. The bruised bite she found almost made her faint on the spot.

"What the chiz?" she questioned to herself, carefully touching it. She sucked in a sharp breath. It stung. She suddenly remembered her weird dream before the usual one featuring the creature chasing her. She had been at school when she ran into Jade. Touching her felt…odd. But then Andre was there helping her into Jade's car and then she was home in bed. Jade kissed her. She hated to admit that it felt so good, so familiar and comforting. But then there was pain, right where the bite was now. Was that even how she got home? Some of that had to be real and some of it had to be a dream. But what parts? She held a hand to her head and returned to her room. It was too much to think about so soon. She slept off her fatigue and tried not to worry. The next few days she avoided Jade like the plague. She couldn't stand the strange vibes she got from her, which was worse than usual.

Jade didn't seem to mind either. She would only smirk knowingly and leave Tori alone. That was enough to creep Tori out even more. The next week she managed to get a normal amount of sleep every night, but the following week the dreams returned. The demonic creature intent on getting to her never won. It never even got a chance to reach out for her, because the comforting figure would always appear on time. Then she was swept up in pleasure, sometimes waking herself up when she was brought over the edge. She would have to change into a new pair of underwear all the time, blushing and wondering why she was having such dreams constantly. She even hinted at her little night time problem to her sister one morning on their way to school, desperate for answers or help of any kind.

"You need to get laid," Trina helpfully told her in response. Tori, stuck between accepting that as a possibility and denying it, fell quiet. By the time she was at school she was so caught up in the simple answer Trina gave her that she found herself bumping into Jade again. She jumped back, quickly putting space between them.

"S-sorry, I, um," she stammered, gulping and falling silent when Jade only smiled. She brushed past Tori who trembled at the minimal contact. It didn't feel bad. It felt a lot like when she heard a song she really enjoyed, a voice that held power. Like Jade's voice when she sung. Tori shook her head, clearing it, and ran off to her class. She pushed Jade from her thoughts, but no matter how hard she tried, she ended up thinking about her one way or another. She returned home later than Trina due to a detention she received because she didn't pay attention in class. She found something to eat then went up to her room to finish her homework. It was a drag getting through it. She went right to bed afterwards, hoping her dreams were normal again. To her relief, when she woke up the next morning, they were.

"Tori! Hurry up!" Trina yelled suddenly, prompting her to look at the clock.

"Shoot," she cursed, seeing that she was running a little late. She took a quick shower and threw on her clothes then rushed for the door, noting that Trina had already left. If she was going to be later than Trina, that said something. She jogged into school and skid to a stop when she noticed all the orange and black. Decorations covered the halls and the classrooms she passed.

"How the heck did I forget about Halloween?" she wondered, trying to think back to the previous days, but they all seemed to have passed by in a blur. She could barely remember each day. Something was definitely going on. Because she had forgotten about the holiday, she didn't have a costume ready when everyone went out the next night. She had old costumes and was offered to borrow some of her friends' costumes but she turned them all down. Maybe it was better if she just stayed home this year. She hadn't been feeling good anyway and maybe some time alone would help. So after wishing her friends a good night gathering candy she reclined in her bed. She was almost asleep when she decided on some water. She headed downstairs, grabbed a bottle, and then took a drink as she went back upstairs. She was just about to take another sip when she stepped into her room and screamed at the sight of a dark shadow moving toward her. She fumbled with the bottle in her hands, spilling most of it, but was otherwise stuck in place. Her lamp flicked on and light washed over her room.

"Jade?" Tori spat out, half angry and half relived. For a second all she could think about was the creature stalking her dreams. Jade's smirking features turned into an outright laugh Tori pouted at with crossed arms.

"What an expression," Jade observed, laughing even more as she comfortably took a seat at the end of Tori's bed.

"What are you even doing here? How'd you get in?" Tori demanded, not at all amused by Jade's antics. She knew she left her light on when she went downstairs. Jade must have snuck in somehow to scare her.

"The window, genius," Jade replied easily, pointing at the open window. Tori stomped over to close it, making a mental note to tell her dad to get that tree outside chopped down.

"You ok there, Vega? I hope I didn't give you a heart attack," Jade mused, an eerie tone to her voice that made her sound almost sly or amused at the fact that Tori could have had a heart attack from fear.

"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be out scaring children?" Tori mocked angrily in an attempt to gain some ground. But Jade just smirked in a way that told Tori she knew what she was doing.

"Scaring children wouldn't be nearly as fun," Jade commented, pushing off the bed to stand. Tori hesitantly took a step back but froze entirely when Jade reached her, taking the bottle from her and setting it aside on her desk. As soon as her hands were free, however, Tori stumbled further from Jade, her back hitting the wall all too soon. She missed the door altogether, which was what she was aiming for. Jade's eyes softened and she took slower steps toward the frightened girl.

"I know you're scared, but I have to do this," she stated, slowly running a few fingers down Tori's arm before carding their fingers together.

"Do what exactly?" Tori's wavering voice questioned. It might have been in Jade's nature to manipulate and control people until she had what she needed, but it was so different doing it to Tori. Kind, heart of gold Tori who put up with her until she physically couldn't anymore. And the poor girl didn't even understand why. Jade leaned in, their lips inches away. Her free hand smoothed over Tori's hip, pushing up her shirt to rub her thumb along the scar she found there.

"I need you," Jade confessed, tilting her head just enough but waiting for Tori to give permission. Tori could hear the need Jade spoke of. She could feel it pull at her. She didn't understand why, but she knew if she didn't find answers her body would overrule her mind and she would give Jade whatever it was she wanted.

"Why?" she forced out, flinching when Jade's hand tightened on her hip. It was like the healed wound had opened up again under her touch, flaring with pain. Jade's eyes closed for a moment as she fought to regulate the demanding hunger, to fight until it was a dull hum but still very much present.

"If I tell you, I guarantee you'll run, and I can't have that," she responded. Tori gripped Jade's hand tightly in her own, swallowing thickly, but still found the resolve to raise her other hand and pull Jade into a kiss. She gasped into Tori's mouth, all too eager to deepen it. She pressed close to Tori, tongue exploring, and then with a last nip of her bottom lip she pulled back. Tori seemed to lose her breath with the retreat, an ache deep inside her causing her to wince. Jade allowed her to catch her breath and Tori had to force her eyes open. There was an odd urge to keep kissing Jade, to get lost in all she had to offer and just give herself in return, but then her more rational mind fought to remind her to be cautious. There was danger present, she just didn't know it. So she pulled away from Jade who let her gain some space back. Tori's eyes took in Jade's ethereal gaze, the blues and greens shifting like the ocean itself. It was powerful in a strange but exhilarating way. Her confused yet curious brown eyes fell to Jade's mouth, shocked to see a glint of sharp teeth. Fangs.

"Tori," Jade began, drawing her eyes back up to her own.

"Tell me," Tori demanded. Jade shook her head, warring with herself. She couldn't possibly tell Tori the truth. But she deserved to know, to have a chance at survival. After all, she never truly hated Tori. She was just bred to prey on people regardless of who they were.

"Jade," Tori pressed, grip tight.

"I can't," Jade growled, yanking Tori's hand off her and ripping their hands apart. She couldn't do it. Not to Tori. She had to get out, but Tori caught her by the wrist when she was almost to the window, spinning her around to face her. In a flash, Tori's lips were on hers again, forcing her own to part so that her tongue could sweep in. It slid over her fangs daringly to tangle with her own tongue. She groaned, shoving Tori back to slam her against the wall by her desk, pinning her. Jade returned her kiss with a little more force, pulling back to absorb more of what Tori unknowingly offered. She could feel herself strengthen while Tori was left struggling for air.

"Stop it. You'll kill yourself provoking things you have no understanding of," Jade scolded, shoving away from Tori.

"Isn't that what you wanted? Whatever it is you're taking from me," Tori gasped through her heavy breaths.

"You mean your life force?" Jade said, eyes on the floor. She was unable to meet Tori's frightened but determined glare.

"What **are** you?" Tori questioned, a bit of disgust in her voice that Jade hated hearing. Maybe telling her would save her life, because at that point, Jade would do anything to stop the desire rising within her.

"Sit down and I'll tell you," Jade finally responded. Tori pushed off the wall and clumsily made her way to her bed where she sat heavily. Jade held out the water bottle and Tori took it, downing the rest of the water it held. She chucked the empty bottle away with some anger and frustration. Jade sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"So what are you? Because you aren't human. I think everyone had their doubts, in a joking manner, but I'm seriously considering it," Tori stated in a terse tone of voice Jade rarely heard from the joyful girl. She scrutinized Jade with a narrowed gaze, like she could strip her of her human guise, so Jade beat her to it. She knew defeat when she saw it. Her proud posture withered, and with it, the illusion she had to put up daily. It wasn't a drastic change compared to the pure bloods of her kind since she was only half. She kept every trait of her human mother besides the sharp teeth, pointed ears, tail, and pitch black horns of her demon father. Tori's eyes widened at the changes.

"I'm a type of demon called a succubus. My real father was an incubus who raped my mother. My human father knew I was a bastard child. He was right, but just not entirely. My mother was always faithful to him. She never cheated with any other man. She was forced, and she tried to tell him, but he wouldn't accept it," Jade explained, sadness in her dull blue-greens.

"That's why he hates you," Tori whispered, understanding. Jade nodded.

"It's hard trying to convince a human of ghosts let alone demons so she tried to tell him she was raped by human means instead. He still wouldn't hear it. Eventually she began resenting me too, blaming me. But I don't blame her. I mean, I hate it but I don't hate **her** for it. I just wish she hadn't abandoned me too. We should have stuck together," Jade muttered, turning away to look out the window. The moon drenched her in its light, reminding Tori of her dreams.

"The demon in my nightmares…was that you?" she questioned, slightly accusatory.

"No. It's an incubus. He targeted you, began seducing you at first most likely, but I caught on when I sensed that he had been in your room that one time we worked on a project together. I tried keeping him away and he grew angry. That's why you had nightmares. He's stronger than me, but I can keep your attention with a little…persuasion of my own," Jade clarified, smiling a little when Tori blushed at her meaning.

"So the better part of my dreams…?" she began to question.

"Was me. I didn't touch you at all physically, if that makes you feel any better," Jade hastily added after confirming what Tori realized.

"Yes and no," Tori admitted, her blush growing. Jade smiled wanly.

"I started feeling close to you after a while. I'm sorry how I acted at school, but I felt that I needed to keep you away. I didn't want you getting involved. But it was useless. When the incubus found out I was countering him with my own seduction methods, he tried harder. I had to mark you to keep him at bay. If I didn't, you might have already been in the same place as my mother right about now. It won't keep him away forever though," Jade explained, ashamed but glad it was her who got to Tori first. Tori blanched at the idea of being raped by a demon, her hand going to her hip absentmindedly. So Jade was the one who bit her. But it wasn't an attack. It was to keep her safe.

"And you're here now…why exactly?" Tori inquired. Jade began pacing, expression troublesome. Tori's eyes dropped to her tail swaying behind her, a brow quirked at the odd sight.

"I came to make you mine," she finally answered with conviction, stopping to stare Tori right in the eyes. Her low voice caused a shiver to run down her spine. Jade already sounded so possessive of her. Tori didn't know what to say to that, and suddenly, she couldn't face the half demon. Jade advanced, kneeling with her hands on Tori's knees so that she could make the human look at her.

"You're a virgin, right?" she questioned bluntly. A raging blush took over Tori's face, covering her ears and neck. Jade chuckled, pausing to raise her nose to the air.

"You don't have to answer. It's rhetorical. I can tell that you are," Jade continued.

"Then don't ask," Tori muttered, trying hard not to acknowledge the half demon so close to her.

"My mother was too when she was targeted, and for good reason. Virgin women, when impregnated, will almost always give the demon a half or full blooded demon offspring. It just works better that way. He wants you because you're a virgin. He wants to corrupt you. He'll lose interest if you change that," Jade explained, leaving the rest up to Tori to figure out. She could see that she did because her eyes widened when she looked up at Jade.

"I'm not going to force you and I respect whatever you decide, but I don't want him to have you, Tori. I can't let another demon use someone like that. It's my nature to take from human's too, but if just this once I could do good then maybe I'm not like them," Jade reasoned, voice breaking the more she confessed. Tori's sympathy could be read in her eyes when their gazes met. She reached out to cup Jade's face, cool porcelain skin warming against her palm.

"Rex was right. You are a demon," Tori began, watching as hurt flashed in Jade's eyes. No wonder she hated being called that.

"But you're also human with a capacity to care and…love," Tori continued, her other hand joining the first to hold Jade's face in her hands. A small, hopeful smile curled Jade's lips before Tori's own covered it. The kiss they shared was tender and slow, a bit hesitant as they tried to find a comfortable pace. Jade pushed herself from her crouched position, her hands pressing on the bed on either side of Tori's hips. She moved carefully and Tori shifted with her so that their kiss could continue. Tori scooted back on the bed, gripping at Jade's shirt so that she would follow. Tori laid back on her pillows and Jade crawled over her, their kiss growing in desire. Jade broke it suddenly, turning away.

"I care about you, Tori. I would have let him have you if I didn't. Or maybe that's me being a bit selfish. Either way, I began to see you as mine since the day I laid claim to you. I want this, but I also don't want to hurt you," Jade said, finally looking at Tori to gauge her response.

"You won't," she replied.

"I can't help…feeding on your energy. Especially your sexual energy. You might have felt what it does to you when you're running low," Jade mentioned, causing Tori to think back to those days when no matter how much sleep she got she still seemed to feel run down.

"That was you?" she inquired.

"Mostly him, but yeah, I needed some energy to fight him off," Jade admitted. Tori sighed but nodded, accepting. She pulled Jade down into a heated kiss, groaning when Jade's body rested lightly on hers. The hand Jade wasn't using to brace herself lazily drifted over Tori's body, steadily falling lower and lower. Then her hand was between her legs, rubbing over the seam of her shorts. Tori moaned lowly and Jade clenched her teeth at the sound.

"You feel so familiar," Tori panted, breath becoming labored the more Jade rubbed against her. She added a bit more pressure and Tori's breath hitched.

"I know what you like, what you want, and how you want it thanks to my visits in your dreams. Pretend this is just another dream if you have to. Just enjoy it," Jade's gravelly voice spoke in her ear. Tori nodded but her hands tugged at Jade's shirt.

"Then get rid of your clothes so I can properly see the beautiful seductress that visits me every night," Tori responded, voice so sultry and out of the blue that Jade groaned. She kissed Tori hard then pulled away to sit up, shedding her shirt. Tori removed her bra and then she sat back to take in Jade's bare upper half. Just like her dream the moon seemed to enhance her beauty, except her face was now visible. Her hands traced pale skin, Jade's eyes hooded at the warm touch. Tori's hands continued to roam, moving upward to cup Jade's generous breasts. She squeezed lightly and then her thumbs began lightly teasing her nipples. Jade's hips began to stir, her lips parting to display her fangs. Tori smirked at her twitching tail.

"I'm supposed to be seducing you, human," Jade growled, piercing eyes locking on Tori.

"I never got to touch you before. Excuse me if I take the time to now," Tori retorted with a satisfied smile. Jade pressed into Tori's hands, back arching, and groaned when they left her chest to fall to her hips. They traced the waistband of her pants before popping open the button and yanking down the zipper.

"You're awfully bold for someone who's never done this before," Jade commented, yet she was interested to see just how far Tori wanted to explore.

"I've felt it so many times I might as well participate now that I can," Tori answered, urging Jade up so that her pants could be removed. Jade complied with an amused expression, moving slowly once she was fully nude so that Tori could get a good look at her.

"You look just like my dream. Carved by moonlight…" Tori began, tracing the side of Jade's face.

"…and shadow," she finished, her hand now tracing over her stomach. Jade caught her hand before it could wander any lower then pinned both above her head. With a growl she thrust against Tori, yanking a muffled groan from Tori who covered the sound by biting at her lip. Jade smirked.

"You've touched enough," she stated, dragging her hands down to grip at the front of Tori's shirt.

"I hope you aren't too fond of this," she rasped, and before Tori could ask why, Jade tore it open. Immediately her mouth dipped down to suck at Tori's left breast, causing her to moan when Jade's tongue slithered and flicked over her skin.

"Geez," she panted, closing her eyes when Jade moved to the other. She was glad Tori didn't wear a bra to bed because she was way too worked up to have to fight through more layers of clothing. Jade pulled off the tattered clothes then began kissing down Tori's stomach, fighting to keep her teeth from doing nothing more than scrape across her skin. The closer Jade came to her destination, the more her desire grew. She ripped the shorts too while trying to remove them then sat back to admire Tori's nude body beneath her. And it was all hers. Although spiritually Jade had taken Tori to the edge almost every night she never got to truly see her naked. Tori got to see her mostly naked but also not as clearly which felt like she hadn't gotten to really connect with Jade. This time they would make up for all those nights.

"Do you really want this? With me?" the half demon wondered, gently pressing her body to Tori's own experimentally. Hot and cold meshed and molded until a balance was found, Tori locking a leg on Jade firmly.

"Yes," she confirmed. Jade allowed the human to pull her into an intense kiss, enjoying Tori's hot touch as it wandered. As their kiss deepened, Jade slipped her leg between Tori's, rolling against her once. Tori broke the kiss to breath out something like a moan and a sigh. Jade instantly wanted to hear it again. She gripped at Tori's raised thigh still hooked around her and began rocking into Tori, giving her the friction she craved. Tori's next moan was louder and she threw back her head. Jade watched her lose control with rapidly growing satisfaction, quickening her pace. She slowed down momentarily so that her hand could snake down between them. She stroked Tori once, smiling when she jerked from Jade's touch.

"You're ready," Jade panted, breath ragged with her need. She wanted Tori so bad it hurt.

"Take me," Tori responded, aching for Jade's touch. She groaned longingly into Tori neck before sliding through her slick heat once again. Tori bucked, frustration clear on her face. Jade began soft but constant strokes, teasing at Tori's clit before barely dipping into her. She repeated the motion several times and reveled in the blunt nails tearing over her back with the tension held taut within Tori's body. In one quick thrust she entered Tori, growling her pleasure at the sound of Tori's cry reverberating in the room. She stilled, giving Tori time to adjust, and then pulled out only to slide back in. Tori whimpered through the first few pumps but then her hips were moving along with the pace, canting up impatiently when Jade slowed or stopped altogether. When she knew Tori was comfortably receiving pleasure she leaned in to nip at her neck, brushing her nose over her jaw and smelling her arousal permeating the air. She nibbled at Tori's ear before speaking.

"Fuck me, Tori. I want you to touch me," she demanded, voice rough and desperate. Tori had never heard such a tone before, let alone coming from Jade. She quickly dragged her hand down Jade's tense body, stopping when she reached her center. She began slowly, trying to get a feel for touching her, but Jade was far more impatient. So without further foreplay, she sunk her fingers into Jade up to her knuckles, swift and hard. Jade's answering growl and bared teeth made her stop, waiting as her body trembled over Tori's and her hand stopped inside her as well. It was an odd feeling, her fingers sheathed within Jade. The surrounding walls were velvet soft but just as cool as the rest of her. She pulled out and slid back in, amazed at the pleasure she got when she heard Jade moan in her ear. To think she had the power to unravel a succubus. It gave her the confidence to start a fast pace, one Jade couldn't help but follow and mirror on her.

In no time, both were rocking into each other, riding their fingers in abandon and loudly voicing their shared pleasure. Jade's arm shook and her body bowed, giving in to Tori. She took advantage and rolled them over, quickening her thrusts. The same was done to her, but it was Jade who succumbed first, body arching elegantly and a cry leaving her lips. Her grasping hand at Tori's back dug in and dragged down as she hit her release. She locked lips with Tori and kissed her passionately. Through it all she determinedly kept up her pace on Tori until she too had reached her climax with a whimper, only pulling back at the moment of utmost bliss to feed on the out pour of sexual energy. When Jade had her fill, Tori's head fell to rest on Jade's shoulder as her tired body began to settle. Jade slipped out of her slowly and rested her hands on the small of her back. Tori did the same and tucked her arms close on either side of Jade. She turned her head to kiss Jade's neck and she sighed.

"I want more," Jade muttered, unsure if it was Tori she wanted or for Tori to keep pleasuring her. Without asking Tori pushed herself up and began dropping open mouthed kisses down Jade's body. She stopped between her legs, nudging them further apart so that she could ravish Jade with her lips and tongue. She blindly followed any sound or movement Jade made that was remotely positive, and soon, Jade was groaning through another orgasm. Tori licked her lips, enjoying the taste of Jade on her tongue, but then she was yanked into a kiss. Jade sat up so that Tori now straddled her lap, legs spread and perfect for Jade's probing fingers. She slid into Tori easily and began pumping while she sucked marks across Tori's chest. Her free hand was wrapped around Tori's waist, nails digging in, but Tori was too focused on her rising arousal to feel the pain. Her hips rocked with each thrust, sending Jade's fingers deep to hit that sweet spot every time. She was moaning constantly now and Jade listened with a content smirk. She nuzzled Tori's neck and then bit down hard on her shoulder, unable to resist when Tori's second release had her thrusting into Jade wantonly and her nails created new trails along her back.

"Fuck!" Tori cried out in both pleasure and pain, shuddering until she fell still, her head resting on Jade's shoulder once more. Jade busied herself licking her hand clean, almost purring at the taste. Tori gripped Jade by the chin and kissed her hard after watching her tongue slip between her fingers in an effort to collect her spilled essence. This time she relaxed, willingly releasing the energy Jade fed on. She caught a flicker of light pass between them before Jade's eyes brightened with power.

"Jade?" Tori whispered, voice hoarse from their rather rough activities.

"Hmm?" Jade responded, just as affected but carrying the most energy now. While Tori just sat in her lap, totally spent, Jade was merely holding her close, caressing her back soothingly.

"Thank you," Tori rasped, her eyes beginning to fall shut.

"For?" Jade mumbled, knowing what she meant but wanting to hear it.

"For this. For protecting me," Tori replied sleepily. Jade smiled her satisfaction and carefully laid Tori down. She moved to get up and let the human sleep but Tori used the last of her strength to grip at Jade's wrist.

"Stay," she requested. Jade hesitated.

"Please," Tori added, brown eyes resting on Jade. She conceded eventually and let Tori cuddle up next to her. It was another new feeling, having someone who wanted her near. She slipped her arm over Tori's middle and relaxed. Tori slept soundly through the night and Jade never sensed the enemy incubus at all. She had laid down her claim and Tori was hers. She was safe from any demon using and abusing her as long as she was around. The next morning the two were lucky none of the Vega clan had discovered them. Tori's parents were late coming home so they went straight to bed, and so had Trina after dragging herself home from a party. Jade was the first to wake up when she sensed them coming home but didn't move a muscle, falling right back to sleep when they all settled in their respective rooms. She woke up hours later, stretching out her pleasantly worked out body. Tori slept like a rock two hours more and didn't even twitch when Jade climbed out of bed to get dressed. She patiently waited for her to wake up and watched when she finally did. She too stretched out but smiled despite groaning her minimal discomfort. Her warm brown eyes opened and flicked to Jade, scanning her.

"Aw, you're dressed," she mumbled. Jade only smiled in return.

"I don't know if I should be worried or not that that's the first thing you comment on," she responded.

"You shouldn't," Tori told her, reaching over to brush back Jade's hair affectionately. She ran her fingers through her dark locks and brushed the curving horns atop her head. Jade only leaned into her soft touch.

"So I'll see you at school?" Tori questioned, feeling a bit odd asking about something so normal after what happened last night.

"Unless you want me to stick around," Jade replied casually.

"Would you?" Tori wondered, fingers idly tracing Jade's features now.

"For you, anything," Jade responded, eyes coming alive once more. Tori grinned and pushed herself up to kiss Jade, used to the tug of energy leaving her. It was smaller this time though, as if Jade was aware she shouldn't take too much.

"Usually I just lounge around the house on Sundays," Tori mumbled, falling back onto the bed, boneless. Jade chuckled and wrapped her arms around Tori, holding her close.

"Then let's wash up, get dressed, and lounge around," she agreed. Tori dragged her off the bed as soon as she was released and the two disappeared into the bathroom. They were up before the rest of Tori's family so they managed to wash, get dressed, and then get halfway through breakfast by the time anyone wandered out of their room. Trina gave Jade a strange look of confusion as she tried to work out why Jade of all people was in her house so early, but she gave up in favor of food. Tori's mom and dad greeted their guest amiably, used to Tori's friends showing up at all times of the day. They then sat down to eat before getting dressed. On the way out, Trina tagging along, Tori's mom stopped to place her hand on Tori's shoulder. She fought the wince when pressure was placed on the fresh bite lying right underneath. Jade soothed her by rubbing at her palm.

"You look better, honey. Have you finally gotten enough sleep?" she questioned. Tori shared a look with Jade who promptly returned her eyes to the TV.

"Yeah. I feel much better," Tori replied, smiling.

"Good. Well we need to run a few errands and Trina will be going with us. If you need anything just shoot us a text or call," Tori's dad told her. She nodded and they left, but not before Trina looked to Jade who scowled at her in return. Trina hastily left after that but she resolved to question Tori later. Tori nudged Jade in the side, effectively erasing the grumpy expression.

"Don't act like you're anything other than satisfied," she teased. Jade smirked happily and pulled Tori close.

"I'm very satisfied," Jade responded, burying her nose in Tori's neck as her body relaxed against her. Tori beamed, amazed and proud of herself for essentially taming a demon. Well, half demon, which made it an easier accomplishment, but still. They weren't quite sure if the feeling they shared was love, but it felt a lot like it, and they were both willing to find out.


End file.
